Alliance:Celestial Empire
Famous for it's gravy. Motto: 'We make gravy out of our enemies'. Sub-alliance: Celestial Kingdom. The 'gravy thing' was first introduced when Magyk Mitch (Officer of CE Empire at the time, now leader of CK Kingdom) First used it in an advert. Recently it has become associated with CE and CK, and is used in their motto. Banner of Celestial Forums CE ceare bear clan Lady Marwyk - Lady Bear - Displays a tea cup - Lolbroek - True Heart Bear - Proudly has a Star on his Tummy - spews stars Deaceased Lordadamwolf - Sir Care Alot Bear - Displays 2 overlapping Hearts on his tummy - spews Hearts - on upper left hand side of his chest just above his heart is a wolf paw, he protects all members, enemies beware of the beast he can become.went missing Soulbreaker - Braveheart Bear - Has a lightning bolt on his tummy - spews lightning (careful may contain electricity) accidental suicide Nexqom - Funshine Bear - Has a sun on his tummy - spews rays of sunshine Octavian - Tender Heart Bear - Displays a rainbow on his tummy - spews rainbows community service Meaty Beans - Beans Bear - Displays a divine wind symbol on his tummy (best not to be down wind of him)(farted to death) Aln1212 - Bedtime Bear - Has sleepy zzzzzz's on his tummy - shoots moonbeams from his tummy and when he snores Epicaangel - Angel Bear - Displays a golden bow and arrows on her tummy - (watch out Oct) Dae - Sweetness Bear - displays a cupcake on her tummy - spews chocolate for all when hugged(choked to death)' Doku Manchu - Twilight Bear - displays 2 circles that overlap in the - Twilight has a sadistic side he's a little gray at time Bardell85 - Helpful Bear - Has a symbol of a helpful hand - spews helping hands when hugged or tackled(Assinated)' iDoctorLove - Repair Bear - Has a tool box on his tummy - spits nails when tackled Shogun Zach - Adventure Bear - Tummy symbol is a sunset - He always rides away in victory (narrow escapes) after one of his adventures, spews amber and rays from his tummy Magyk Mitch - Spy Bear - Tummy symbol is an eye looking through a key hole - shoots spy type items when tackled Bob - Normal Bear - Has no symbol and brown fur, his species are also referred to as grizzzly bears - Spews nothing but can maul people to death. Kingflamez00 - Curious Bear - Has a question mark on his tummy - Explores things and spews (enter thing here) Slidown - Starlight Bear - lightbulb Tummy Symbol - has good ideas Brotherkane6 - Taco Bear - refried beans - sends divine wind your way Millervill - Merlin Bear - Sorceror's hat - never know what he is concocting in that head of his Lezzerg - Ranger Bear - acorn - when nature calls Morryck - Loyal Bear - puppy - will be loyal to the end